Amaya
Amaya is from the Star Village. Shes a nice, warm hearted girl. She cares for everyone, but will show no mercy when someone hurts somebody she loves. Shes easy to get along with but if there is something about you she just dosent like she will tell you. Shes strong and wont give up, she sticks to what she believes in. She is a Survivor of the Star Training and knows many Kujaku techniques. Personality Amaya cares for every living being and she tries to help them all the time, even though she cant do much she wont stop till she finds away to help the person ASAP. She sweet and warmhearted you just dont want to get on her bad side cause her anger is bottled up insider her and if she gets mad it overflows a little and she goes off. Young Amaya - Young Amaya lived in the Star Village with her mother Jennah and her father Rutesaka. Her parents survived the star training and always was protective of her and none of the kids never really liked her, her parents never wanted her to start the star training cause they knew the side effects. Amaya went walking around the village onde day after getting teased alittle cause of not being able to start the star training and tripped on the dirt, she looked back and there was a small peice of the star, she secretly did the star training herself but after a couple of days the star crumbled to dust. For a few years she secretly trained her self using the star chakra by seeing the others but it wasent that strong, and soon after those years the village was attacked and everyone went to fight back and protect the star, and when her parents saw her fight with the Kujaku after the battle the prevented her from even leaving the house. Soon after the fight all the star villagers died of the star chakra and so did her parents, only the Hoshikage and herself survived but the Hoshikage went to explore the other Villages and try to find people that he can use to help start up the Star Village once again. She than woundered around in the forests for days and ended up at the Leaf Village where they took her in right away. Present Amaya - Present Amaya lives in the Leaf Village and her goal is to get the Star Village back up and try to grow there population. She has made many friends since the time she found Konoha. They all took her in and treated her like a fellow teammate which made her feel special and like she was wanted which she has never felt in her old village. Shes grown some relationships that can never be broken with some of the people in Konoha and a few crushes on the way. Shes learned new techniques and got smater on to and she is alot more loving. Appearance Amaya - wears a purple shirt and a vest with a buckle around it and stings around the shirt, also a braclet on each wrist. Pic2.jpg Amaya and sonner.jpg Pic.jpg Techniques The Star Techniques come from the star that crashed into Earth. The star give and powers chakra, but is a harmful radiation that can eat at the chakra networks. Amaya is able to survive the chakra. The user is able to shape the chakra into into an actual form, able to hurt or help. The Kujaku Techniques she knows follow: Kujaku wings.jpg Amaya using Kujaku twin beast.jpg Kujaku beast.jpg